Child of light
by AmberNight
Summary: what happens when kagomes new friend gets pulled into the well? and they soon learn that she was meant to and her destiny is very closely intertwined with kagomes and i suck at summerys it better than it sounds
1. beginnig

I woke up from that dream again. Is it possible to fall in love with someone in your dreams, Well I have to get ready for school dam. Hi I'm Alyssa and today is going to be my first day of school in Tokyo Japan. I'm 17 and I just moved from America I'm so happy I love Japanese culture it its what made me want to learn the language so I can actually talk to people.  
  
Time to get up my mother calls. I up and ready in an hour I hate this uniform the skirt is way to short. Well off to school. I like to hum when I walk yes I'm 17 and walking pathetic huh. Wow that's I neat shrine hey good there a girl that goes to my school there She runs down the steps she is really pretty I wish looked like here but no I have blond hair and blue eyes not black hair and blue eyes also I'm quite pale. Well back to the girl. She's not paying much attention to where she's going that's bad because she run right into me now we are both on the ground dam it I cut my knee I can't fix it with her here.  
  
Aly: "Ouch my knee"  
  
Kag: "oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"  
  
Aly: "Well duh" as you can see I'm a little cranky.  
  
Dam it I hurt her feelings no wait it wasn't me she's hurting for a different reason but I can't tell what. Okay I know your wandering how I know this I'm an empath don't know what that is I can feel other peoples emotions.  
  
Kag: "Are you okay" she asks  
  
Aly: "Yeah I'm okay its just a scratch"  
  
She gets up and offers her hand to help me  
  
Kag: Hi my name is Higurashi Kagome what's yours  
  
Aly: "I'm Oki Alyssa"  
  
We decide to walk to school together and she offers to show me around When we get there she shows me where the office is and I get my class list strangely enough our lists are identical.  
  
Kag: "Hey Alyssa that's great now I can show you where to go and you wont get lost"  
  
Aly: "Yeah that's great"  
  
I told her all about me on the way to school and she told me about herself of course she didn't tell me everything I could tell. But I didn't question her because I forgot to mention a few things myself like I'm an empath and can heal most wounds if there not life threatening for some reason I didn't think that would go over to well. I'd have everyone thinking I was a freak the first day of school.  
  
We didn't get to talk much till lunch then we sat together under a tree I got the strangest feeling she was trying to hide from someone. Well I was right because as soon as I thought that I hear three voices say  
  
"There you are Kagome we have been looking for you"  
  
I look at the girls that said this so does Kagome and she is not happy. So I stay quiet wandering what's wrong as Kagome starts talking to them.  
  
Kag: "Hi Ayumi, Eri, Yuka why are you looking for me?"  
  
The one named Eri starts talking  
  
Eri: "We were worried about you your ji-chan said you had breast cancer"  
  
Eri: "And we saw Hojo talking to another girl you should go out with him before he is taken"  
  
Kag: "I don't have breast cancer!"  
  
Kagome's so called friends talk about this Hojo guy for about another ten minutes. They are so annoying and I can tell its driving Kagome crazy making her feel trapped. Feeling her emotions and listing to these annoying girls I just can't take it. So I snap I really didn't mean to I tried really hard to keep my mouth shut and my empathic abilities in check but no they just couldn't shut up.  
  
Aly: "SHUT UP YOU BAKA LITTLE GIRLS SHE DOSENT LIKE THE GUY AND YOU NEED TO LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!!"  
  
As I'm yelling I send a wave of fear at them it does the trick they stopped talking. The Yuka girl starts to open her mouth and I give her a death glare and all three of them run away. Kagome is in total shock. And of course when they're gone I get my control back.  
  
Aly: "Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at them they just wouldn't shut up"  
  
Kagome comes out of her shock and smiles  
  
Kag: "Its ok they were driving me crazy to"  
  
Aly: "I know"  
  
She gives me a weird look. Oops did I say that out loud. She then shakes it off as the bell rings signaling lunch is over. We rush back to class the rest of the day is uneventful. And I met Kagome out in front of the school and we walk over to her house.  
  
Aly: "Wow it's so cool that you live at a shrine"  
  
Kag: "Not as cool as you might think" Kagome says a little sadly.  
  
Aly: "What do you mean"  
  
Kag: "Oh nothing nothing at all"  
  
Again I feel that she is hiding something.  
  
Aly: "Hey what's in there I point to a small building"  
  
Kag: "Oh just a dried up well"  
  
Aly: "Oh ok"  
  
Kag: "I'll be right back I have to go tell my mother I'm home ok"  
  
Aly: "Alright I'll just look around"  
  
She runs in the house and I wander over to the well building  
  
I hear a strange voice in side to quiet I can't make out what its saying so I do the logical thing and go closer to see if I can hear better.  
  
Aly: "Is there anyone in there"  
  
I hear it again a little louder but still not loud enough so go inside the well house and theirs nothing there.  
  
Aly: "Is there anyone in here" I ask just a little creeped out.  
  
I hear the voice again louder  
  
"Tensaigas master needs you child of light"  
  
Aly: "What is going on who are you? Tensaiga? Child of light?"  
  
"Come to me come to the well"  
  
I never said I was the brightest person in the world so I walk closer and scream as a hand grabs me and pulls me into the well. The last thing I hear before I blackout is Kagome screaming my name.  
  
Kag: "Alyssa!!!!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha finally let me go to school again and I'm late I've got to hurry. I'm running down the steps. I should have been paying more attention but no I was to deep in thought about what happened back in the feudal era so as a result.  
  
Aly: "Ouch my knee"  
  
I ran into this beautiful blond girl and she cut her knee. She had long almost slivery blond hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen, and her skin was like porcelain, she was so pale. But it didn't make her look bad it made her look angelic.  
  
Kag: "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"  
  
She responds with a  
  
Aly: "Well duh"  
  
I did kind of run her over so I ignore her crankiness  
  
Kag: "Are you okay?"  
  
Aly: "Yeah I'm okay its just a scratch"  
  
I get up and offer her my hand to help her up.  
  
Kag:"Hi my name is Higurashi Kagome what's yours"  
  
Aly: "I'm Oki Alyssa"  
  
Oki that means something like middle of the ocean interesting. We decide to walk to school together and I offer to show her around When we get there I take her to the office so she can get her schedule. It's the same as mine that's good I can show her around easier that way.  
  
Kag: "Hey Alyssa that's great now I can show you where to go and you wont get lost"  
  
Aly: "Yeah that's great" she replies  
  
I told her all about me on the way to school leaving out the whole going to the past fighting demons loving a hanyou, and she told me about herself.  
  
We didn't get to talk much till lunch then we sat together under a tree. I was hoping the three friends of doom would not find me but of course it would not be my life if I got what I wanted.  
  
"There you are Kagome we have been looking for you" So I talk to them trying to stay sane.  
  
Kag: "Hi Ayumi, Eri, Yuka why are you looking for me?"  
  
Eri says "We were worried about you your ji-chan said you had breast cancer"  
  
"And we saw Hojo talking to another girl you should go out with him before he is taken"  
  
Kag: "I don't have breast cancer!" I screamed I'm going to kill him  
  
They talk about Hojo for about another ten minutes. They are so annoying they're driving me crazy giving me the all too familiar trapped feeling. I'm not paying attention to Alyssa trying to get my friends to stop talking about Hojo when I hear.  
  
Aly: "SHUT UP YOU BAKA LITTLE GIRLS SHE DOSENT LIKE THE GUY AND YOU NEED TO LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yuka starts to open her mouth and I see Alyssa giving her a death glare and they all run away. I'm in like total shock Alyssa seemed like such a quite girl not the rage filled one I see now. Then as quick as her anger flared it's gone.  
  
Aly: "Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at them they just wouldn't shut up"  
  
I smile at her thinking how glad I am she made them leave.  
  
Kag: "Its ok they were driving me crazy to"  
  
Aly: "I know"  
  
Huh that was strange did she just say I know how could she know? I realize I'm looking at her funny then the bell rings time to go back to class. The rest of school was uneventful I didn't see my friends at all that's a relief.  
  
Finally school is over and I meet Alyssa outside in the front of the school and we walk to my home at the shrine.  
  
Aly: "Wow it's so cool that you live at a shrine" she says  
  
Kag: "Not as cool as you might think"  
  
Oops did I say that out loud.  
  
Aly: "What do you mean"  
  
Kag: "oh nothing nothing at all"  
  
I hope she believes me.  
  
Aly: "Hey what's in there"  
  
She's pointing at the well house hmm a time portal to feudal Japan. But of course I just say  
  
Kag: "Oh just a dried up well"  
  
Aly: "Oh ok"  
  
Kag: "I'll be right back I have to go tell my mother I'm home ok"  
  
I run into the house as I hear her say  
  
Aly: "Alright I'll just look around"  
  
That thought worries me a bit but I brush it off as silliness she doesn't have a shikon shard she can't get in trouble.  
  
I tell mother I'm home and I brought a friend.  
  
Mom: "Honey tell them they can come in and have a snack"  
  
I go back out the door to tell Alyssa to come in but she's gone. I look around and see that the well house door is open that's not good. So I ran over there. When I'm almost there she screams. I get to the door just in time to see her falling in the well.  
  
Kag: "Alyssa!!!!!!"  
  
I ran back to my house as fast as I could and got my bow and some arrows mother looked at me funny but I didn't stop as I ran back to the well I told her I had to leave then jumped in the well. 


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first story so be nice in your reviews. If you have any ideas they are defiantly welcome  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Alyssa  
  
I awoke at the bottom of the well realizing I must have hit my head. Was I hallucinating or did some strange monster grab me? Well its not here now. Where's Kagome I heard her calling me. Then I looked up and it all went to hell for me I wasn't in the well house something happed to it. Is Kagome okay? I don't feel her anywhere. Okay time to stop thinking and see if I can get out of here. So I started climbing up the vines in then well I could have sworn they weren't there before I fell. Finally out of the well I take a look at my surroundings I'm defiantly not at the shrine. What happened?  
  
"Child of light come closer"  
  
Aly: "What!"  
  
I look around quickly looking to find the source of the voice. I can't see anything but I can feel something and it's not good I can't tell what it is but it's definitely not good. "Little Alyssa I'm coming for you." Okay now I'm scared.  
  
I yell, "who are you get out of my head"  
  
The voice doesn't stop it just gets louder like its closer but how can it get closer if I'm hearing it in my mind? "Alyssa I have you now he can't save you from me he doesn't think your real." The voice is hurting my head I'm now on my knees holding my head I don't know how or when I moved but I did. I need to stop the voice but how? I think its killing me my head hurts too much.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I landed on the other side like normal Alyssa's not in the well like I had hoped. So I climb out to look for her  
  
Kag: "Alyssa!"  
  
I found her she's just ten feet away from the well curled up in a ball holding her head. I run over to her to see if she is alright. Inuyasha jumps in the way first.  
  
Kag: "Inuyasha what are you doing?"  
  
Inu: "Don't go near her she doesn't smell right."  
  
Kag: "What?"  
  
What is he talking about?  
  
Kag: "Get out of my way she's my friend!"  
  
Inu: "No! She doesn't smell right!"  
  
Kag: "Inuyasha OSWARI!"  
  
Inuyasha hits the ground swearing and I rush over to Alyssa. Miroku Sango and Shippou are just now arriving. When I get to her she is shaking I touch her shoulder to see what's wrong and this wave of panic fills me for no reason. I let her go and the feeling leaves. She is in her own world it seems she can't see me so I try calling to her.  
  
Kag: "Alyssa!! Alyssa!!! ALYSSA!!!"  
  
She looks up and stops shaking.  
  
Ayl: "K..Ka.Kagome?"  
  
Confusion is evident in her eyes. She starts to cry and grabs me. I stand stay still for a moment then wrap my arms around her comfortingly.  
  
Aly: "It was in my head it said it was coming for me.. I'm so scared Kagome"  
  
Kag: "What? What was in your head calm down"  
  
When she calms down more she lets me go and looks around.  
  
Aly: "Kagome what's going on? Where am I? Who are these people?"  
  
Kag: "It's okay there my friends they won't hurt you"  
  
Inu: "Feh"  
  
I look at Inuyasha and give him an evil glare. Miroku and Sango slowly walk up.  
  
San: "Are you alright?"  
  
Mir: "What's going on Kagome who's this"  
  
She seems to be calm now. So I guess I better tell her what's going on and hope she doesn't freak. Of course I'm not sure how she got down the well I don't sense a shikon shard on her.  
  
Kag: "Alyssa this is Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha they are my friends."  
  
Everyone says hi when I say their names except for Inuyasha. Inu: "Feh"  
  
Aly: "Ok that tells me who they are but not where I am."  
  
She looks at me questioningly.  
  
Kag: "Promise you won't freak out again okay"  
  
Aly: "if I didn't freak out when I met your friends two who aren't human and one of the non-human ones I might add doesn't like me you cant tell me anything thing that will freak me out"  
  
Kag: "Ok you're in the feudal era of Japan about 500 years from home."  
  
I brace myself for hysteria but it doesn't come she just stares at me. Maybe she doesn't believe me.  
  
Kag: "I'm not joking I'm telling you the truth"  
  
Aly: "I believe you I know your not lying. But how did I get hear?"  
  
Her answer shock's me how does she know I'm not lying? She seems very calm like this is normal for her.  
  
Kag: "Um I don't know how you got here you shouldn't have been able to go through the well"  
  
Kag: "Did you fall in?"  
  
Aly: "No. This thing grabbed me and pulled me in"  
  
Mir: "that makes sense maybe the youki that grabbed her had a shikon shard."  
  
Kag: "Ok maybe but where is it now? Inuyasha do you smell anything?"  
  
Inu: "No only thing strange I smell is her. Nothings been here I think she's lying"  
  
She gets up and starts yelling in Inuyasha's face. This is bad I hope he doesn't try to hurt her  
  
Aly: "I am not lying and it was here I heard it!!! You jerk!! I don't lie to people I have no reason to!! AAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
She screams and holds her head I start run up to her to see what's wrong but before I get there she falls and Inuyasha caches her before she hits the ground she is unconscious in his arms. When I get there.  
  
Kag: "What happened Inuyasha?"  
  
Shi: "What did you do to her you baka"  
  
Inu: "You all saw I didn't do anything she just screamed and passed out"  
  
San: "Kagome she's your friend right?"  
  
I nod.  
  
Mir: "Then lets take her to keade and see if she can help her."  
  
So we started for the village Inuyasha carrying Alyssa with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
My head hurt so much then I head Kagome calling me and that evil voice stopped  
  
Kag: "Alyssa!! Alyssa!!! ALYSSA!!!"  
  
I looked up and saw Kagome what's going on?.  
  
Ayl: "K..Ka.Kagome?"  
  
Once I'm sure it's her and not that voice trying to trick me I grab onto her for dear life and start crying. Kagome freezes then hugs me. I'm so scared it said it was coming for me.  
  
Aly: "It was in my head it said it was coming for me.. I'm so scared Kagome"  
  
Kag: "What? What was in your head calm down"  
  
Kagome's voice seems to calm my fear. And I realize there are other people here not just Kagome.  
  
Aly: "Kagome what's going on? Where am I? Who are these people?"  
  
Kag: "It's okay there my friends they won't hurt you"  
  
I'm not sure I believe her that strange sliver haired one with the dog ears doesn't like me I can feel it. Wait dog ears? Wow he looks a lot like that guy from my dream. The guy from my dream had longer hair and no dog ears kinda elf ears. Never mind that. Where am I?  
  
Inu: "Feh"  
  
Kagome looks at him evilly. Then the guy in the bluish purple robe and the girl in the strange body suit walk up. I can just feel concern and curiosity from them. The girl talks to me.  
  
San: "Are you alright?"  
  
I don't answer her I look at Kagome.  
  
Mir: "What's going on Kagome who's this"  
  
Kag: "Alyssa this is Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha they are my friends."  
  
All of them say hi to me once she says their names except dog ear boy . Inu: "Feh"  
  
Still that doesn't tell me where I am.  
  
Aly: "Ok that tells me who they are but not where I am."  
  
I look at Kagome questioningly  
  
Kag: "Promise you won't freak out again okay"  
  
Hello there a guy with dog ears some kind of fox thing plus some sort of voice telling me its coming for me and your telling me not to freak are you crazy? Or am I. I just say.  
  
Aly: "if I didn't freak out when I met your friends two who aren't human and one of the non-human ones I might add doesn't like me you cant tell me anything thing that will freak me out"  
  
I'm lying of course if she told me the voice was behind me I would do more than freak. But she hasn't.  
  
Kag: "Ok you're in the feudal era of Japan about 500 years from home."  
  
Hmm 500 hundred years in the past she not lying I can see that. Now how did I get here and what is Kagome doing here?  
  
Kag: "I'm not joking I'm telling you the truth"  
  
Aly: "I believe you I know your not lying. But how did I get hear?"  
  
Oops dam again I say something stupid well maybe I can tell her about me I am kinda in the past how freaky can you get if your fine with that.  
  
Kag: "Um I don't know how you got here you shouldn't have been able to go through the well"  
  
Go through the well? no I didn't go through the well something pulled me in now I'm 500 year in the past with crazy voices in my head.  
  
Kag: "Did you fall in?"  
  
Aly: "No. This thing grabbed me and pulled me in"  
  
That Miroku guy starts talking.  
  
Mir: "that makes sense maybe the youki that grabbed her had a shikon shard."  
  
Youki?!!!!! Shikon Shard?!!! As in shikon no Tama?!!!  
  
Kag: "Ok maybe but where is it now? Inuyasha do you smell anything?"  
  
Smell anything?!! Well he does have dog ears maybe he has a dog nose?  
  
Inu: "No only thing strange I smell is her. Nothings been here I think she's lying"  
  
I am not strange ok maybe a little but look at you. You have dog ears!!!. And now you say I'm lying I don't lie! I get up and start yelling at him he made me so mad.  
  
Aly: "I am not lying and it was here I heard it!!! You jerk!! I don't lie to people I have no reason to!! AAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
No not the voice again it to loud I can't take it then all I saw was blackness.  
  
~Dream~ Its starts getting slowly lighter then I see him. He asks me if I'm ok I'm confused he is wearing clothes like Inuyasha but his are much nicer and their white with red designs on them and he has a crescent moon on his forehead and stripes on his checks he looks like a god he's so handsome. He walks over to me and holds me in his arms tell me that he will protect me I don't have to worry and I believe him because I know like me he doesn't lie. He holds me for a while then he softly tells me He has to leave its time for me to wake up. I don't want him to leave but I say nothing just watch as he disappears into blackness.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
I wake up and see an old woman sitting close to me in a small room I feel no evil from her so I'm not scared but I lay their for a minute before I ask her.  
  
Aly: Where am I? And where's Kagome? Who are you? She looks at me a bit startled.  
  
Kea: "I'm Keade A friend of Kagome's she asked me to see if I can help you.  
  
"Can you?" I ask hopefully.  
  
Kea: "I haven't as of yet figured out what is wrong. Ye just came in here unconscious there is no physical aliments to ye."  
  
Aly: "Oh"  
  
Kea: "Is there anything ye could tell me about ye problem child?"  
  
Should I tell her about the voice she might think I'm crazy. But she said she wanted to help me I might as well risk it I am 500 hundred years in the past that in itself is crazy.  
  
Aly: "Um Keade... Theirs this voice in my head that's saying it coming for me and it gets louder and makes my head feel like its going to explode the first time I heard it Kagome saved me I don't know how but she did. Then I heard it again and then I guess I passed out."  
  
Kea:" .......  
  
Her silence was starting to scare me. When she diceded to speak again what she said scared me more.  
  
Kea: "Hmmm. Its sound to me like a youki is attacking ye mind."  
  
Before I let myself pass out from fear I calmed my self by using her emotions I let them flow through me I was some what glad that she was so calm about telling me this but at the same time bothered by it.  
  
Aly: "Can I talk to Kagome please?."  
  
Kea: "I shall get her and try to find a way for ye to protect ye self."  
  
Aly: "Thank you"  
  
At least she is trying to help me instead of running from me in terror. That's what most people would do if youki means what I think it means. 


	4. Chapter 4

I see Kagome walk into the room now I can ask her what is going on.  
  
Kag: "hey are you ok?"  
  
Aly: "yeah I'm fine now how did you end up here. I mean I know you went through the well but how?"  
  
Kag: "Well on my 15 birthday I was trying to get my cat out of the well house.."  
  
30 minutes later story told  
  
Aly: "wow so I'm I stuck here?"  
  
Kag: "I'm not sure you can try and go back through the well if you want."  
  
That keade lady walks back into the room. Then she starts to talk to me.  
  
Kea: "I have found a way to help ye child. If you wear this necklace it should protect ye from any attacks on the mind."  
  
Wow the necklace is beautiful. It's silver with a amber stone in the middle of a round pendant.  
  
Aly: "Are you sure it will work?"  
  
Kea: 'Yes child."  
  
She hands it to me and I put it on. I don't feel any different.  
  
We talk for a little while longer and decide I should try to get back my family might be worried about me. So me Kagome and Inuyasha walk to the well.  
  
When we get there I jump in and land at the bottom and look up nothing happened I'm still here.  
  
Kag: "Alyssa are you down there still."  
  
Aly: "Yes it didn't work"  
  
Kag: "Well maybe if we jump down there together it will work"  
  
So I climb out of the well so I can jump back in again this is insane. Once I'm at the top me and Kagome jump back in. I think its working before we hit the bottom a blue light surrounds us. Then its gone and I hit the floor. Kagome's gone. I look up and I can still see daylight no well house. Great I'm stuck in the past, dog boy looks down into the well. Then the light comes back and Kagome appears.  
  
Kag: "I guess it didn't work huh."  
  
Aly: "nope"  
  
We climb out of the well together.  
  
Kag: "well I guess that means you're stuck with us here."  
  
Aly: "I guess so."  
  
Inu: "she not going with us Kagome I don't trust her she doesn't smell right."  
  
Kag: "does she smell like a demon?" Inu: "Well no but she doesn't smell human either and I don't need anther weak human or what ever she is going with us. She'll just get in the way like you do. Oops"  
  
Kag: "Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"  
  
What an idiot he is. Kagome runs back toward the village I follow her to see if she's ok. He really hurt her feelings saying that. I can tell she likes him so that really hurt her. When I catch up to her she is crying.  
  
After she has clamed down we go back to the village to tell the other that I can't go back. And they all agree that I should go with them on there shard hunt of Inuyasha just goes to a tree and pouts. We decided to sleep in the hunt tonight and start out tomorrow. Kagome and Sango are out side playing with Shippou and Kirara till it gets dark so it's just Miroku and me in the hut.  
  
Mir: excuse me lady Alyssa can I ask you a question?  
  
Aly: "Uh sure"  
  
Mir: "will you bear my child?"  
  
Aly: "WHAT!!!!" I scream.  
  
Kagome and Sango walk in right as I punch Miroku. I can't believe him. That sicko.  
  
Kag: "what happened what did he do?"  
  
Aly: "he asked me to have his child!"  
  
Sango gets her boomerang thing and starts hitting Miroku with it.  
  
Kag: "he asks all the pretty girls that don't worry about it, Sango beats on him all the time for it.  
  
Aly: "do I have to worry about anything else?"  
  
What a perv I thought he was a priest.  
  
Kag: "Yeah he might try to grope you just tell Sango and she will take care of it."  
  
Aly: "I see."  
  
Great I'm stuck in the past with a dog boy that hates me and I pervert at least that voice can't hurt me anymore.  
  
The rest of the night was uneventful and well all went to sleep. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
The next day we started out early a few minutes after sunrise we walked pretty much in silence for most of the morning. Except for Shippou he jumped from my shoulder talking non stop to Sango's then to Kagome's and back again. He is really amusing.  
  
At about midday I got this strange feeling that something was coming. No one else seemed to be effected. Then Kagome started looking around then called to everyone.  
  
Kag: "Guys"  
  
Kag: "I sense shikon shards coming towards us from the right they're moving fast!" Is that what I feel? That's the direction I got my feeling from and it is getting stronger.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out his sword and it transformed into the giant fang Kagome told me about. The he asked  
  
Inu: "How many?"  
  
Kag: "I'm not sure but more than one"  
  
With out thinking I said  
  
Aly: "Theirs five"  
  
Everyone looked at me funny then the object of our little discussion come thru the trees.  
  
"GIVE ME THE SHARDS!" It roared.  
  
It was ugly it looked like a boar just ten time bigger. And its teeth and claws were longer and more deadly looking.  
  
Inu: "Kagome where are they?"  
  
I diced I wouldn't help unless they asked.  
  
Kag: "theirs five in its forehead"  
  
After Kagome told him where they were he attacked and had the thing dead with his first swing. I guess it didn't understand the concept of move when a sword is about to chop your head off. Then Kagome went to grab the glowing shards that just me and her seemed to be able to see. But I felt something was off and I grabbed Kagome's arm before she got close to the demon. She looked at me funny.  
  
Kag: What's wrong Alyssa?  
  
Aly: "Don't go near it something's not right."  
  
As soon as the words left my mouth the demon head morphed into a strange creature the I couldn't describe it was so hideous and the evil aura coming off of it was so strong there where no words to explain. then it spoke.  
  
Very perceptive little girl now you two die.  
  
Then it lounged for me and Kagome no one could get to us in time not that they didn't try then everything went black. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
I thought we where done for there was no way Inuyasha could get to us in time. I was frozen in fear then I looked at Alyssa her eyes had gone totally blue and they where glowing. She then stuck her hand out and we where covered in this shield of energy the same color as her eyes. Going all the way around us like we were in a bubble. Everyone was frozen in shock. Then the demon attacked us it tried as hard as it could but it didn't even scratch the barrier. Then I saw Shippou running towards us try to save us no else saw him except for the demon it gave a wicked grin then lounged for Shippou I screamed.  
  
Kag: "SHIPPOU NO!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide in fear for Shippou except for Alyssa she had this calm and emotionless look that for some reason reminded me of Sesshomaru she look at Shippou the demon was inches away from him then a bubble lick the one we were in appeared around him and the demons eyes went wide and he started slowly going for me and Alyssa but I think his main target was Alyssa. She looks at Miroku and spoke in a voice that matched her face cold and emotionless.  
  
Aly: "Monk"  
  
He seemed to understand what she was saying and he opened his wind tunnel and pointed it at us and the demon. The demon screamed in fury as it was being pulled into the void then it was gone. And Miroku put the prayer beads back in place.  
  
The barrier started to fickler then it was gone and Alyssa fell I caught her before she hit the ground she was surprisingly light. Everyone ran over to us Sango asked if we were ok. I said  
  
Kag: "I'm fine but I don't know about Alyssa"  
  
Then Inuyasha started in.  
  
Inu: "I told you she wasn't normal and monk what the hell did you think you were doing you could have sucked them into that hand of yours with the demon."  
  
Mir: "she told me that the barrier would protect them."  
  
Inu: "and when did she say this?"  
  
We all looked at Miroku and he gave us this look that said you wouldn't believe me if I told.  
  
Inu: "WHEN MIROKU!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Mir: "she told me in my head right before she said monk"  
  
Inuyasha gave him a look like he was nuts, then Alyssa started stirring and all eyes turned to her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I heard voices and slowly opened my eyes to see our little shard hunting group surrounding me staring at me . then I noticed Kagome was holding me. Umm ok last thing I remember is I was about to die what happened.  
  
Aly: "um Kagome you can let me go. Why is everyone staring at me?"  
  
Kag: "ohh sorry"  
  
Kagome let me go which I guess was a bad idea I fell Inuyasha caught me before I hit the ground and held me bride style.  
  
Aly: "um ok I guess that was a bad idea"  
  
I could tell he was mad. Not just my empathic abilities told me that it was written all over his face  
  
Inu: " what are you and how did you do that"  
  
Aly: "what I'm human and do what"  
  
Inu: " you know what wench"  
  
What is he talking about!? WENCH!!  
  
Aly: "I'm not a wench! And I have no idea what your talking about. All I remember is that demon coming at us then every thing went black then I woke up to this!"  
  
Inu: "yeah right"  
  
I'm sure we looked pretty funny him holding me and us yelling back and forth at each other. And I'm sure we would have continues fight all day but thankfully Kagome stepped in.  
  
Kag: "Inuyasha leave her alone she obviously has no idea what happened"  
  
Inu: "she's lying Kagome"  
  
Kag: "if you don't drop it I'll drop you Inuyasha"  
  
Inu: "like you could!"  
  
Kag: "all I need is one word Inuyasha!"  
  
He seemed to remember the necklace on his neck.  
  
Inu: "feh"  
  
Then he dropped me on the ground.  
  
Aly: "JERK"  
  
That hurt!  
  
Kag: "Inuyasha sit!"  
  
As he was walking off he looked at Kagome then hit the ground swearing. I tried to get up and found that I couldn't I was to weak why I don't know.  
  
Kag: "Are you alright Alyssa?" Kagome asked with concern.  
  
Aly: " I'm to weak to get up"  
  
Sango called Kirara and she went to her large size in a burst of flames.  
  
San: "you can ride on Kirara with me till you get your strength back"  
  
Aly: "ok. Thanks"  
  
Miroku picked me up and put me on Kirara's back. Surprisingly he didn't grope me. Then Sango got on and Kagome asked.  
  
Kag: "can I ride with you two  
  
And we both said sure and then we all started out Inuyasha wouldn't even look at me at all I could tell he was still mad at me. What did I do? As we traveled on Kagome told me what happened with that demon. I was shocked I did that how? I see why Inuyasha asked me what I was now. I think I'm human? Then it donned on me what about the shards where did they go.  
  
Aly: "Kagome what about the shards?"  
  
Kag: "dam I don't know"  
  
I noticed she was absently fingering her necklace that held her shards. It was big than the last time I saw it!  
  
Aly: "Kagome! Your shard is bigger"  
  
She realized what I was saying then looked down at it.  
  
Kag: "Theirs five more shards on it?"  
  
We where silent for the rest of the ride all of us lost in our own thoughts. A little before dark we stopped and set up camp. Shippou and Miroku went to get wood for the fire and Kagome looked in her pack for food.  
  
Kag: "I have to go back to my time tomorrow Inuyasha."  
  
Inu: "no you don't you just got here!"  
  
Kag: "it should just take me about an hour I need to get more ramen that's all, you can come with me if you want."  
  
Inu: "Fine."  
  
Ok I guess were going back tomorrow maybe the well will work this time. Yeah right. Miroku and Shippou came back from getting firewood and they started building a fire. They weren't very good at it.  
  
Mir: "hey Kagome do you have any of those fire sticks from you time?"  
  
Fire sticks? He must mean matches.  
  
Kag: "nope all out."  
  
He tries to start the fire for the next ten minutes. It's getting cold. So why don't I help I know how to start a fire.  
  
Aly: "hey I'll help."  
  
He moves over and I grab two sticks and start rubbing them together. Dam it this is frustrating these sticks are very stubborn. Stupid fire start! As soon as I thought that the fire starts not on the sticks I was use but on the pile of wood and its perfect size how did that happen? I'm sure I look funny the way I'm staring at the fire but it was rather strange.  
  
Kag: "Alyssa are you ok?"  
  
Aly: "yeah I'm fine. Um I need to go for a walk ok."  
  
Kag: "you can't its to dangerous."  
  
Inu: "let her go I'm sure she can defend her self."  
  
That was nice of him so I walk off into the woods. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
Kag: "Inuyasha where are you going?"  
  
Inu: "no of your business." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
As I'm walking in the woods I feel Inuyasha following me I guess he's protecting me. Did I start that fire? I walk around for about half an hour to think about everything then diced to go back. We I get there I see Kagome questioning Inuyasha  
  
Kag: "where did you go?"  
  
Inu: "none of you business bitch"  
  
I can tell he's making Kagome angry I guess she doesn't realize what he's calling her. If a dog or persay a dog demon calls you a bitch there calling you there mate. Well I guess I'll thank Inuyasha for watching out for me. So I walk over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. His face turns beat red and now everyone is watching us.  
  
Aly: "thank you for following me and protecting me Inuyasha."  
  
He gets this dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
Inu: "h how did you know"  
  
Aly: "easy I felt your aura. Kagome could have done it to. Well I'm going to sleep."  
  
Miroku starts coming towards me. And I glare at him  
  
Aly: "by myself"  
  
He makes this innocent hurt look the walks over to the steaming demon exterminator. I lay down and fall right to sleep.  
  
~dream~  
  
I'm in the field where we usually meet I see him he's waiting for me.  
  
Aly: "Hey how was your day"  
  
when I dream of him we mostly talk he was hesitant at first like he didn't trust me or even like me and it bothered him that he couldn't hide his emotions from me. But he soon gave up on that and now we talk like we have known each other our whole lives he tells me everything about him and I tell him everything about me.  
  
Ses: "fine how was yours"  
  
Aly: "strange"  
  
I tell him all that happened I leave out the names of my new companions for some reason I feel I should.  
  
He puts his arms around me and pulls me into his lap.  
  
Ses: "it sounds like you have powers that are awakening."  
  
After he says that he kisses me he's such a good kisser I kiss him back and open my mouth for him our tongues battle for a while then we pull back for air.  
  
Ses: "I love you"  
  
He kisses me again then starts kissing me along my jaw line then my neck he put his hands on my breasts and gently squeezes as he trails kisses closer and closer to my breasts.  
  
Aly: "Sesshou"  
  
~End Dream~  
  
I wake up with a start everyone else is already up.  
  
Kag: "I was about to wake you."  
  
Aly: "well I'm up now."  
  
I know I must look flushed but I can still fell his hands and mouth on me. I can walk by myself today but we decide to ride on Kirara to save time. Kagome rides on Inuyasha's back he acts like it bug's him but it doesn't me and Sango have Miroku ride in front of us so we don't have to abuse him and Shippou goes to sleep on my shoulder. We get to the well a few hours before dark.  
  
Miroku Sango and Shippou head for the village and I sit on the edge of the well unluckily for me balance isn't my strong point at the moment and I fall in.  
  
Kag: "ALYSSA!"  
  
I tense before I hit the bottom but it never comes I open my eyes and see fading blue light and I slowly float to the bottom. When I look up I see a roof. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kag: "Do you see her Inuyasha?"  
  
Inu: "no"  
  
Kag: " okay lets see if she went through to my time"  
  
We jump in and the familiar light surrounds us and we land in my time. And see Alyssa starting to climb up the well.  
  
Kag: "Alyssa you made it back"  
  
Aly: "it seems so"  
  
She continues to climb up and Inuyasha grabs me and jumps out of the well. He sets me down and jumps back in then jumps out with Alyssa. He sets her down and we walk out of the well house.  
  
Aly: "I'm going to go to my house and tell my parents I'm fine then I'll cam back ok"  
  
Kag: "ok"  
  
I dint guess she would want to come back. As she walks down the steps I get this strange feeling of foreboding I look at Inuyasha and he seems to know what I'm going to say.  
  
Inu: "I'll follow her ok"  
  
Kag: "ok"  
  
I feel safer knowing he's watching out for her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'm following that girl it was strange I know Kagome felt it to it was like I knew she was going to be in trouble and I was right. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
When I got home my parents where waiting for me and they didn't feel right I don't know why but they didn't feel normal. I have always gotten weird vibes off of them but they were stronger this time.  
  
Mom: "where have you been!"  
  
Aly: "I fell asleep over at I friends house."  
  
Dad: "for two days!"  
  
Mom: "what friend!"  
  
Aly: "a girl named Kagome's"  
  
I guess that was the wrong thing to say they just got angrier my dad went behind me and grabbed my arms and my mom's face started changing. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
As I got to her house I heard he family questioning her so I went to a window to watch.  
  
Aly: "Mom dad what are you doing what's going on."  
  
Dad: "were not your parents they died the day you were born."  
  
Aly: "what?!"  
  
Mom: "and now it's your turn to join them."  
  
I saw the two demons holding her and heard what the said. Then the one I assumed was the female attacked Alyssa with her claws. I jump through the window as fast as I could and blocked the attack. I couldn't block all of it but the wound Alyssa got didn't look bad I cut into the she demon the turned to the other one holding Alyssa.  
  
Inu: "you had better let her go or your death won't be as quick."  
  
Aly: "inu..yash..a?"  
  
The demon growled and tried to slit her throat I cut off it arms with my claws first. Then grabbed Alyssa out of the way and killed the demon.  
  
Alyssa looked like she was in shock.  
  
Aly: "th they k killed my p parents and I lived with th those things.  
  
Inu: "its ok you're safe now."  
  
She was crying and I hate it when girls cry so I put my arms around her and hugged her telling her it was ok. She seems so fragile and I have this strange need to protect and love her not like I love Kagome but like a little sister I picked her up and carried her back to Kagome's she fell asleep when we where half way there. When we got there Kagome came running out worried and I told her what happened she talked to her mother and it was decided she was going to live with Kagome when she wasn't in the past. Then we jump back in the well restocked with ramen Alyssa slept the whole time. We took her to Keade's hut and Kagome said she would watch her till she woke up. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
~dream~  
  
I was at our meeting place again and he could tell something was wrong.  
  
Ses: "What happened"  
  
I told him everything that my parents or the demons I thought where my parents said and did and I told them how Inuyasha saved me I just didn't say his name.  
  
Bye the time I was done telling him I was crying I tried not to but I couldn't help it. He pulled me into his arms and held me telling me that it was ok and that I was safe now he wouldn't let anything hurt me. He held me till I woke up.  
  
~End Dream~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
she looked so peaceful as she sleep every now and then she would say something in her sleep. So I moved closer to hear what it was.  
  
Aly: "Thank you Sesshou"  
  
What Sesshou? It's gotta be a coincident she couldn't be talking about him. Freaky  
  
She starts to wake up. Once she's awake I ask her  
  
Kag: "are you ok"  
  
Aly: "yeah where am I where's Inuyasha?."  
  
She sounds a little panicked. So I try to reassure he fears. But I can't help but feel jealous Inuyasha's checked on her about twenty different times. I'm sure he wouldn't be all worried about me.  
  
Kag: "its ok your in Keade's hut and Inuyasha is right outside" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
When I wake up I'm a little sacred I see Kagome and she talks to me.  
  
Kag: "are you ok?"  
  
Where's Inuyasha where am I? I'm scared without Inuyasha around for some reason he makes me feel safe  
  
Aly: "yeah where am I where's Inuyasha?."  
  
Kagome seems jealous I don't know why.  
  
Kag: "its ok you're in Keade's hut and Inuyasha is right outside"  
  
After she says that Inuyasha walks in and hops over to me.  
  
Inu: "are you alright?!"  
  
I can tell hers really worried and now I know why Kagome's jealous.  
  
Kag: "Yes I'm fine"  
  
I turn to Kagome.  
  
Aly: "Kagome is they're anywhere I can take a bath or a swim?"  
  
Kag: "yeah I'll go with you". 


End file.
